Naruto MSN
by Ariados
Summary: A collection of MSN convos... Naruto Style. MWAHAHAHA.
1. Convo 1 Sasuke likes emo music

[naruto I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE says: Hey Sakura hun 

I LUV YOU SASUKE -- SAKURA -- says: ...

sasuke - life sucks. itachi sucks too. has been added to the conversation.

[naruto I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE says: WHAT DID YOU ADD HIM FOR?!?!

sasuke - life sucks. itachi sucks too. has been added to the conversation. Damn!!! My iTunes isn't working... I wanna listen to LinkinPark :

I LUV YOU SASUKE -- SAKURA -- says: omg sasuke!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

[naruto I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE says: I'm gonna be a hokage one day, then you'll love me.

I LUV YOU SASUKE -- SAKURA -- says: shut up

sasuke - life sucks. itachi sucks too. says: shut up

[naruto I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE says: Believe it!

I LUV YOU SASUKE -- SAKURA -- says: ...

sasuke - life sucks. itachi sucks too. says: YAY it worked. I'm gonna listen to Panic! At the Disco

[naruto I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE says: I'm gonna go get some more ramen. be back soon.

I LUV YOU SASUKE -- SAKURA -- says: yay. He's gone. What song are you listening to?

sasuke - life sucks. itachi sucks too. says: I write sins not tragedies. I love this song!

I LUV YOU SASUKE -- SAKURA -- says: Ooh... What other bands do you like?

sasuke - life sucks. itachi sucks too. says: I like MCR, LinkinPark, Panic! and Fallout Boy to name a few.

I LUV YOU SASUKE -- SAKURA -- says: I LOVE THOSE BANDS TOO!!! DO YOU LOVE ME NOW?

sasuke - life sucks. itachi sucks too. says: ...

[naruto I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE says: I'm back! Believe it!

I LUV YOU SASUKE -- SAKURA -- says: UGHHH

[naruto I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE says: Why does she always say that when I join? ;;

I LUV YOU SASUKE -- SAKURA -- says: No it's not that. It's just that...

MEANWHILE IN ANOTHER CONVO

[rocklee -- SAKURA IS MY DARLING. says: HEY SAKURA DARLING 333333333

I LOVE YOU SASUKE -- SAKURA -- says: ...

I LUV YOU SASUKE -- SAKURA -- is now offline

[rocklee -- SAKURA IS MY DARLING. says: AWWWWWWW :(!!!!

BACK IN NORMAL CONVO

I LUV YOU SASUKE -- SAKURA -- says: Okay. I blocked him

[naruto I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE says: Who'd ya block? Me?

I LUV YOU SASUKE -- SAKURA -- says: no. Am I offline to you?

sasuke - life sucks. itachi sucks too. says: I WALK A LONELY ROAD THE ONLY ONE THAT I HAVE EVER KNOWN. DON'T KNOW WHERE IT GOES, BUT IT'S ONLY ME AND I WALK ALONE...

[naruto I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE says: ...

I LUV YOU SASUKE -- SAKURA -- says: ...

[naruto I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE says: Believe it!

[naruto I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE says: Believe it!

[naruto I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE says: Believe it!

I LUV YOU SASUKE -- SAKURA -- is now offline

sasuke - life sucks. itachi sucks too. is now offline

[naruto I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE says: aww. they blocked me :(.

END.

What do you think of Convo one? There'll be more to come ;) so yeah. Just one for now. I'm gonna watch some Naruto now :x.


	2. Convo 2  Big Everyone Party!

ino - SAKURA SUCKS, SASUKE'S MINE says:  
Hey Shikamaru. Do you know if Sasuke came online today?

long nicks are pointless [shikamaru says: how the hell am i supposed to know?

ino - SAKURA SUCKS, SASUKE'S MINE says:  
Weren't you online all this time?

long nicks are pointless [shikamaru says: no. I was sleeping.

ino - SAKURA SUCKS, SASUKE'S MINE says:  
aww. Anyway, I'm bored. talk to me.

long nicks are pointless [shikamaru says:  
I'm tired. Isn't anyone else on?

ino - SAKURA SUCKS, SASUKE'S MINE says:  
yeah there's Sakura

I LUV YOU SASUKE -- SAKURA -- has been added to the conversation

ino - SAKURA SUCKS, SASUKE'S MINE says:  
... WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?

long nicks are pointless [shikamaru says:  
i can't be bothered talking to you.

I LUV YOU SASUKE -- SAKURA -- says:  
EW INO CHANGE YOUR NAME!!!! SASUKE'S MINE YOU PIG!!!!!!!

ino - SAKURA SUCKS, SASUKE'S MINE says:  
no. UGHHH... SHIKAMARU, talk to me!!!!!!!!

long nicks are pointless [shikamaru says:  
no. just block her.

long nicks are pointless [shikamaru is away. He or she may not reply.

ino - SAKURA SUCKS, SASUKE'S MINE says:  
SCREW YOU SHIKAMARU!!!!!!!

I LUV YOU SASUKE -- SAKURA -- says:  
hmph. this is stupid. I wish Sasuke will come on.

ino - SAKURA SUCKS, SASUKE'S MINE says:  
Shut up Sakura. Wait... do you want someone to talk to talk to?

I LUV YOU SASUKE -- SAKURA -- says:  
yeah. anybody but you.

[rocklee -- SAKURA IS MY DARLING. has been added to the conversation

[rocklee -- SAKURA IS MY DARLING. says:  
What? Sakura's online? It says she's offline to me...

ino - SAKURA SUCKS, SASUKE'S MINE says:  
Sakura blocked you she's really mean. She's never gonna win Sasuke's heart with that attitude :(

I LUV YOU SASUKE -- SAKURA -- says:  
INO DON'T BE AN IDIOT!!! She's lying Lee. I was appearing offline to everyone... because I didn't feel like talking.

long nicks are pointless [shikamaru (away) says: you weren't offline to me

I LUV YOU SASUKE -- SAKURA -- says:  
YOU'RE MEANT TO BE AWAY!!!

long nicks are pointless [shikamaru (away) says: meh

[rocklee -- SAKURA IS MY DARLING. says:  
So... do you like me Sakura?

long nicks are pointless [shikamaru (away) says: wait. Sasuke's on.

I LUV YOU SASUKE -- SAKURA -- says:  
no he's not. go and sleep if that's what you want Shikamaru. Don't be an idiot.

ino - SAKURA SUCKS, SASUKE'S MINE says:  
yeah. Stop being a loser Shikamaru.

long nicks are pointless [shikamaru (away) says: he's online for me. anyway, that's a good idea. i should go sleep.

[rocklee -- SAKURA IS MY DARLING. says:  
SASUKE'S ON? THIS IS PERFECT! I CAN FIGHT HIM NOW!

long nicks are pointless [shikamaru (away) says: this is the internet. you can't spar here moron.

[rocklee -- SAKURA IS MY DARLING. says:  
ino - SAKURA SUCKS, SASUKE'S MINE says:  
Wait, Sasuke's on for you too? But... he couldn't have blocked me. He was probably trying to block Sakura and accidently clicked me.

I LUV YOU SASUKE -- SAKURA -- says:  
no. visa versa. He should have been aiming for you...

[naruto I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE has been added to the conversation.

I LUV YOU SASUKE -- SAKURA -- says:  
I LUV YOU SASUKE -- SAKURA -- says: WHO ADDED HIM?

long nicks are pointless [shikamaru (away) says: not me

[rocklee -- SAKURA IS MY DARLING. says:  
i didn't do it sakura. don't hate me ;;.

ino - SAKURA SUCKS, SASUKE'S MINE says:  
haha

I LUV YOU SASUKE -- SAKURA -- says: INO, STOP ADDING PEOPLE JUST FOR THE SAKE OF ADDING PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!

[naruto I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE says:  
Believe it!

ino - SAKURA SUCKS, SASUKE'S MINE says:  
:P. Nyah... Well, like everyone's on. Everyone but Sasuke anyway! Let's have a major party.

I LUV YOU SASUKE -- SAKURA -- says: I don't want to talk to anyone other than Sasuke.

ino - SAKURA SUCKS, SASUKE'S MINE says:  
tough luck

[kiba dogs you. yeah naruto, believe it. was added to the conversation.

I WON THE ANNUAL ANT HILL WATCHING COMPETITION!!! Yeah. -shino- was added to the conversation.

I'm too busy with work. talk to me later NEJI was added to the conversation.

I LUV YOU SASUKE -- SAKURA -- says: Stop that you pig!!!!!

hello. let's talk okay::Hinata:: was added to the conversation.

[tent.e.n Hey there it's Tenten .. was added to the conversation.

i'm hungry :(. [chouji was added to the conversation.

I LUV YOU SASUKE -- SAKURA -- says: YOU'VE ADDED EVERYONE NOW, HAVEN'T YOU!?!?!

[temari-chan Yo. was added to the conversation

Haha. Scarecrow is the bomb. was added to the conversation.

[GAARA ROCK LEE STOLE MY EYEBROWS. HE MUST DIE!!!! was added to the conversation.

[naruto I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE says:  
why did you add GAARA of all people, and why haven't you added Sasuke?

[GAARA ROCK LEE STOLE MY EYEBROWS. HE MUST DIE!!!! says:  
I want to kill someone.

long nicks are pointless [shikamaru (away) says: it's the internet moron. you can't kill people here.

I WON THE ANNUAL ANT HILL WATCHING COMPETITION!!! Yeah. -shino- says:  
I like bugs.

i'm hungry :(. [chouji says: We don't care. I'm hungry. I'm gonna get some food.

[kiba dogs you. yeah naruto, believe it. says:  
Dogs are better than bugs anyway.

Haha. Scarecrow is the bomb. says:  
eeh gaara's scary.

[GAARA ROCK LEE STOLE MY EYEBROWS. HE MUST DIE!!!! says:  
SAND BURIAL!!!

long nicks are pointless [shikamaru (away) says: shut up. for the last time. it's the internet.

[temari-chan Yo. was added to the conversation says:  
Aren't you away? Change you status.

long nicks are pointless [shikamaru (away) says:o Temari 3. Alright, I'll change it. I'm sorry for picking on your brother.

[GAARA ROCK LEE STOLE MY EYEBROWS. HE MUST DIE!!!! says:  
She's not my sister.

hello. let's talk okay::Hinata:: says:  
hey naruto -.

I'm too busy with work. talk to me later NEJI says:  
OMG HINATA, YOU ADDED ME, DIDN'T YOU?!?! I SAID I'M BUSY. I AHTE YOU!!!!

[tent.e.n Hey there it's Tenten .. says:  
I'm too busy with work. talk to me later NEJI says:  
OMG!!! AHTE!!! MY SPELLING IS WRONG!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... IT IS AGAINST MY WAYS TO HAVE IMPROPER SPELLING. I AM A GENIUS!!!!!!!

long nicks are pointless [shikamaru says:  
shut up. it's a typo

[kiba dogs you. yeah naruto, believe it. says:  
Go to bed already.

I'm too busy with work. talk to me later NEJI says:  
I HATE THE INTERNET. NOW I'VE PUT MYSELF IN FRONT OF EVERYBODY AS A FOOL. NOT ACCEPTABLE.

[GAARA ROCK LEE STOLE MY EYEBROWS. HE MUST DIE!!!! says:  
Be quiet you idiot. Or I'll kill you.

[kiba dogs you. yeah naruto, believe it. says:  
It's the internet. stop that.

long nicks are pointless [shikamaru says: that was my line! I'm the whiner!!!

[kiba dogs you. yeah naruto, believe it. says:  
RAWR. FEAR ME.

[tent.e.n Hey there it's Tenten .. says:  
Erm. How was your day Hinata? ''

I'm too busy with work. talk to me later NEJI says:  
STOP SOCIALIZING WITH HER TENTEN.

i'm hungry :(. [chouji says: I'm back. with chips.

[GAARA ROCK LEE STOLE MY EYEBROWS. HE MUST DIE!!!! says:  
Stop gloating or I'll kill you.

long nicks are pointless [shikamaru says: it's the internet. you can't do that.

[kiba dogs you. yeah naruto, believe it. says:  
you can't do that here :P.

long nicks are pointless [shikamaru says: ... haha. I win.

[kiba dogs you. yeah naruto, believe it. says:  
Shut up.

I LUV YOU SASUKE -- SAKURA -- says: I TOLD YOU ADDING EVERYBODY WAS A BAD IDEA INO.

ino - SAKURA SUCKS, SASUKE'S MINE says:  
Meh. Sasuke's on!

I LUV YOU SASUKE -- SAKURA -- says: I'm adding him!!!

sasuke - life sucks. itachi sucks too. was added to the conversation.

sasuke - life sucks. itachi sucks too. has left the conversation.

ino - SAKURA SUCKS, SASUKE'S MINE says:  
haha. He doesn't want you adding him :P. My turn...

sasuke - life sucks. itachi sucks too. was added to the conversation.

sasuke - life sucks. itachi sucks too. has left the conversation.

I LUV YOU SASUKE -- SAKURA -- says: HAHA.

ino - SAKURA SUCKS, SASUKE'S MINE says:  
;; I guess it's just because he hates big crowds.

I LUV YOU SASUKE -- SAKURA -- says: YOU WERE THE ONE WHO ADDED EVERYONE! I'M GONNA KILL YOU YOU PIG

[kiba dogs you. yeah naruto, believe it. says:  
You can't do that here :P!!

long nicks are pointless [shikamaru says: it's the internet damnit.

[kiba dogs you. yeah naruto, believe it. says:  
In your face.

ino - SAKURA SUCKS, SASUKE'S MINE says:  
this poos. I'm leaving ;;

ino - SAKURA SUCKS, SASUKE'S MINE has left the conversation.

I LUV YOU SASUKE -- SAKURA -- says: me too.

I LUV YOU SASUKE -- SAKURA -- has left the conversation.

sasuke - life sucks. itachi sucks too. was added to the conversation.

sasuke - life sucks. itachi sucks too. says: About time they left. Let's party :D. 


End file.
